Wait
by loosingletters
Summary: Because where one is immortal, the other isn't. But something like that will never be able to separate them.


They made quite the unusual picture for those who could _see_. A man, very young perhaps still just a teenager, was sitting in a pile of leaves and tree branches together with a toddler building awkward looking statutes out of sticks with a bunch of creepy monsters and a two-tailed cat.

The monsters of various sizes and levels of horrifying all curled around the toddler to keep him warm and safe from anybody who would dare to hurt the child. The man- teenager thought it was adorable. As if anybody would dare to hurt their most precious as long as he was around.

"Daddy!" The two year old giggled and pointed at the last man he had built. "Look!"

"I am looking. That one looks just like hmm…"

He made a show out of thinking hard, which caused the toddler to frown and poke the man's chest.

"Amai!" The toddler exclaimed when the teenager took too long to guess. He was utterly disappointed that the other hadn't been able to recognize his brother in the masterpiece. The black haired teen smiled and ruffled the toddler through his dark brown locks. Between the mess a pair of cat ears stuck out, loudly proclaiming the toddler's heritage to the world. The teenager had nearly cried of happiness as soon as he had seen them. They were the reason for his hope and determination to protect the child raise again. Maybe this time everything would work out and the child would have a home in both worlds, just like Assiah and Gehenna were both his home, even if he only ruled over one world.

"Daddy?" The toddler spoke up again and pulled him out of his thoughts again.

"Mhm? Is something?" He asked, curious what the toddler wanted of him. It was no secret that he'd fulfill the child's every wish. Despite having so many years of practice now, he couldn't help but spoil him rotten.

"Amai play with us?"

He raised one brow, surprised by the request. "You want him to come again?"

"Yes!"

"… It's the sweets, right?"

The toddler smiled brightly, not even trying to cover up his reasoning. The teenager let out a laugh and stood up, brushing the leaves off his clothes. Then he went and picked the giggling toddler up, resting the child on his hip with practiced ease.

"Amai is a bit busy right now. Maybe he can come play again next week. How does that sound to you?"

The toddler giggled again and nodded.

"Well, let's go home now-" He stopped talking as he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around, blue flames already manifesting, while the monster got ready to defend their king and the little prince.

"Calm, brother. It's just me," the newcomer introduced himself smirking.

The teenager let the flames die out, his agitation disappearing as he recognized the man.

"Do you have to scare me like that, Mephisto?" He sighed, though his voice didn't lose its sharp edge, showing that he was still displeased with his brother's chosen way of entering the playground. "I could have brunt you to ashes."

Mephisto put it off. "You wouldn't let your control slip that much around him."

The violet haired man walked over to the duo, inspecting the toddler. The child stared at the demon in wonder, huge blue eyes showing his wonder.

"He's a Halfling this time?"

The teenager nodded while adjusting his hold on the toddler. "I was just out to buy something in Assiah when I found him crying in an alley."

"And that was how long ago?"

"Two years," came the reply, causing Mephisto to immediately put on a shocked expression. "You've kept him away from me for _two years_ , Rin? I'm hurt!"

Rin just rolled his eyes. While he had gotten used to Mephisto's penchants for dramatics, they still annoyed him at times. Not as much as they used to when he was still a child but he couldn't say that he liked them.

"Yes, two years. I'm incredible sorry."

"Well, that can be forgiven, I guess. After all, we're complete again now! Well, my dear child, I'm the great Mephisto Pheles, your uncle!"

The toddler's eyes sparkled. "Like Amai?" He asked.

Rin chose to ignore Mephisto's outcry that even _Amaimon_ had already met him, to answer the toddler's question with a nod.

"I'm Yukio!" The toddler introduced himself cheerfully, happy he had even one more uncle. This one looked funny too, which meant that he probably also had sweets for him.

The newly introduced uncle chuckled lightly and just like Rin had done before, ruffled the toddler through his hair.

"I know," he said. "Because you always are. Next time don't make your brother wait so long for you though, okay?"

 **Writer's ramblings:**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**

 **The idea behind this was basically that Rin defeated Satan, becomes Gehenna's next ruler and so gains immortality. So now he keeps track of Yukio's reincarnations and raises them himself mostly. The only problem is that so far Yukio has always been human, mortal.**


End file.
